109237-please-stop-using-the-starter-zones-as-daily-zones
Content ---- ---- ---- Dailies would still be dull and repetitive in that case, they'd just be dull, repetitive, and mandatory. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hopefully more unique assets in general. I mean, the augmentator model is used by how many different bosses? | |} ---- Augmentor KEL, System Daemons, who else? :P | |} ---- ---- ---- They both have 4 quests that require you to kill mobs. Wilds gives 3 boxes, in Crimson you can do Rock Climber and Waterlogged for 2 easy boxes. They're pretty equal. Yet I also prefer Wilds, not sure why :P Maybe traumatized by the scarhide pell repeatedly killing me when I first started Crimson. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The entire world of Nexus (save continents) is open world... | |} ---- How so? Port to Housing, port to Badlands, port to NW, Port to GV, use port from badlands fabkit, port to illium...dailies done. I would hardly call that an open world. Sure a few areas like Grimvault may have two to four zones stuck together, basically same zone though, not an open world. A character life at level 50, port to dungeons, port to adventures, port to housing, port to pvp, port to blighthaven, port to NW, port to Badlands, & Illium. | |} ---- You can walk the entirety of Alizar without a loading screen. Same with the other continents. | |} ---- His point stands. At lvl 50 you have no reason to walk the entirety of Alizar. You do dailies, adventures, dungeons, housing, PvP, and raids. All of those are instances. The next daily area will once again be an instance. That is the complaint. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- His point doesn't stand. Just because you CAN teleport around doesn't negate the fact that the actual continent, and the majority of zones are indeed open world. Obviously there is instanced content; (dungeons, raids, plots, etc). But you can walk straight accross the continents to almost all of the levelling zones with only a few exceptions that actually make sense either in game or mechanically (Obviously you shouldn't be able to walk to farside..... and the daily zones are future versions of the starters so you can't walk to the same place in two locations...) | |} ---- I believe you mean 'the Ascendency' ? The cult started by Calidor Antevian after you fail to stop him from partaking in Maker Zarkonis' biomechanical augmentation process? Agree by the way, Can't wait for the conclusion of that arc... Brother vs Brother; the Invincible Star against his corrupt brother..... :3 | |} ---- ---- you tp from the ship to the starting area you tp from the starting area to algoroc/celestion you can walk from algoroc/celestion to thayd, galeras, and whitevale. you tp to farside and back you tp to wilderrun and back you tp to malgrave, from where you can run to grimvault. HOWEVER, this requires you to run through lvl 50 areas, and the questline gives you a TP instead, which takes you to the crash site in southern grimvault. you tp to all the daily areas (you tp to pretty much all lvl 50 content, who cares if you could run from algoroc to whitevale 2 months ago) Exile POV, dunno what it's like for dominion. | |} ---- ---- You expect to walk from an orbiting ship to the planets surface? Most of the ports really make sense. And While there isn't a road, I've walked to Wilderrun and Malgrave from the mainland before. The only major zones you absolutely can't walk to are the starting ships in orbit; Farside; the original & rehashed daily zones. So again, while the Devs put in a lot of ports / ships for QoL, it is still a dominantly open world. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You get those little baggies per match. The gold we get from dailies gives like 1.something per quest and scales up to 3ish gold after you hit the 140 elder gem cap. | |} ---- ---- ---- Er..right right..I forgot about that. It's been awhile since I've pvp on my lvl 50 toon. That was my WoW moment. | |} ---- ---- Both TERA and FFXIV increased the ammount of daily quests you got from the end-game zones depending on your reputation. I can't remember if the selection you got was randomized or not, though. | |} ---- 50% of the neutral trash in the game is that model. lol (exaggerating but you get the idea.) | |} ---- But it's not even a rehash in their xpac. It's all new art assets and the geography isn't even the same. Crimson Badlands is literally a carbon copy of Crimson Isle. Maybe some 1% cosmetic changes. And 1% is being generous. | |} ---- ---- No it's not. Olysia is the worst designed continent in the game. You can't walk the entire continent. For some reason they though it a good idea to space Wilderrun off from the rest of the continent like we're too retarded that we would accidentally go from auroria to wilderrun and die or something. Sure you can still get there by foot but it's not designed that way. You have to go outside the map to do it. This game has about as much immersion as GW2 for me when playing in the "open" world. Not to mention the world was way too small at launch. Sure they're going to add zones in the future but they're going to need to add a ton if they want to get that living world feeling down. Just feels like a series of zones I take a spaceship to (like SWTOR) right now. From the sound of things you play Exile. As Dominion we have to take a spaceship loading screen to literally every new leveling zone after 22. Can't walk anywhere. Instance capping is still a joke in this game. For as dead as the population is for zones to still be sharded blows my mind. Starting to think it's limitations to the game engine and less to do with there actually being too many people in a zone. And if they're going to use sharding which most people hate... Why not at least use the tech WoW uses to blend shards together from different servers to make dead servers look more populated? o.O | |} ---- You could never walk to the starter zones in the first place. They were always instanced. Because Wildstar can't handle more than 20-40 people in those tiny instances it has to shard them. Which means if you play on a low-medium population server chances are your friend will be in a different shard and have to warp to them. So bad. | |} ---- "That other game" actually evolved passed dailies. Because they realized no one ever liked doing them in the first place. Now it's all rare spawns and group mobs and small "dynamic events" I guess kinda comparable to GW2. Dailies suck. But they suck worse in tiny maps that are smaller than some BG's. | |} ---- An open world with no reason to travel it... This was the argument AGAINST flying mounts... You'd skip over most of the world. So at this point is it safe to say it's OK to add flying mounts because it can't kill the already dead open world? At least then maybe some people would travel around in it. | |} ---- My original point was add dailies to the open world zones that already exist... Don't create these silly instances to corral off all the level 50's into tiny zones where no one in the open world will ever see them. Give us dailies to backtrack through mid level zones. Tell us to do more things in Grimvault and Blighthaven then The Defile when it's released. We shouldn't be hidden off in these tiny zones with low population caps. It would do wonders for new players to see level 50s traveling through their zones when they're in their 20s. It gives them that o0o0o0o factor. Seeing someone in max level in full gear. Could add little sections to all whitevale and higher zones with level 50 elite mobs. Kinda like the northern part of Malgrave. Make the zone feel more alive and would make leveling zones less dead since the majority of people playing the game are already level 50. | |} ---- ---- I want this anyway. I still think it's really lame to reuse zones, though. I'm going to get tired of the world really fast if I'm seeing the same visuals from patch to patch to patch. | |} ---- ---- ----